While air compressors are implemented in a wide variety of environments, typically these environments may tend to have dust and debris which may be drawn into the compressor and ultimately, be delivered to the tool in the pressurized air stream. The dust and debris may vary from sawdust particles in a woodshop to soil particles which are prevalent on a construction site or a garage for fixing vehicles. Dust and debris in a compressed air supply may foul tool components or be delivered with the air thereby, contaminating the project. For example, dust in a pneumatically operated nailer may cause jamming or increased wear on the tool. In another example, dust and debris provided in an air supply to a paint spray gun may deposit dust and debris on the workpiece thus, causing imperfections which may be noticeable upon visible inspection. Moreover, dust and debris in the air drawn into the compressor pump may increase friction thus, shortening the life expectancy of the compressor itself or increase the demand on the pump as material clogs the filter leading to the inlet for the pump.
Previous devices typically implement device specific filters, or proprietary filtering systems. As a result, manufacturers often have to produce multiple filters to ensure customer demands are met. For example, some previous filters include a cylindrical flange for connecting to an inlet tube on a compressor while other compressors employ alternatively configured filters utilizing flanges, screws and the like to retain the filter. While causing difficulties for manufacturers, retail outlets, such as home improvement centers, may not wish to offer numerous filters which consume valuable shelf space and are only sparingly sold. This difficulty may be exasperated when considering the wide variety of suppliers and models of devices offered by the typical home improvement center. Consumers who are faced with the prospect of having to locate a proprietary filter may become dissatisfied if, a replacement is not readily available. As a result, some users may merely attempt to blow out, or clean the filter, instead of utilizing a fresh replacement filer. Cleaning the filter may fail to remove all the trapped matter thus, leading to a shorter utilization interval before the filter may have to be replaced or cleaned out. In some instances, manufacturers may decide to implement simple filtering devices such as open cell foam type filters to allow for quick cleaning. These filters may not be robust in removing all types of material.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a compressor having a removable air filter system which is capable of implementing filters which are not specifically constructed for the compressor.